Blood Craving
by ShimmerSweet
Summary: KxY She slowly made a long thin cut down the center of her chest, the blood slowly running between her breasts. "I know you crave blood… my blood." She slowly stepped toward him and caressed his cheek. "And I want you to have it." Indefinite Hiatus
1. Wants, Needs, and Cravings

**!!-NOTE-!!** This fic is based on the current chapters (up to chapter 38). If you haven't read up to that point, you will definitely run into **SPOILERS** if you continue past this point.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Vampire Knight. I just have a great love for it. This disclaimer is a blanket disclaimer. It covers the whole story.

**Rating: M** This is a not a safe rating. It is rated M because there will be mature material within this fic. This means there will be sex (or something close to it, lol). Not in every chapter, maybe. But there will be sex. It will definitely be limey but I'm not sure if there will be a full blown lemon (it depends on what you guys want and if I think the story calls for it). I do intend to have a plot in this fic too, lolz.

**Summary:** KxY She slowly made a long thin cut down the center of her chest, the blood slowly running between her breasts. "I know you crave blood… my blood." She slowly stepped toward him and caressed his cheek. "And I want you to have it."

**Blood Craving**

**By ShimmerSweet**

**Chapter 1 – Wants, Needs, and Cravings**

"Do you think I've changed?"

Aido finished slipping on her shoe and looked up at her from the ground. Her blood had changed… Her hair had grown longer…

"Sure, Kuro- I mean, Yuki-sama" Aido verbally corrected himself, "You're a pureblood, your hair is longer… you're taller… with the help of the new shoes."

A small smile slid across Yuki's lips. "I don't mean like that… I mean… am I different? Is my personality different? Has it changed? Have I changed?"

"_All I can feel right across the door right now is an arrogant pureblood who trifles with humans."_

A small sniffle escaped Yuki as she quickly wiped away a tear as she recalled the memory Zero's words.

"No, I don't think so." He said rising to his feet. "I still think you're the same." Aido said cautiously as he took in the girl's appearance.

She turned and gave him a sad smile. "That's good to know." Then continued to walk over to a nearby tree and slumped against it, flumping to the ground.

Aido looked at her nervously. "I think you should return to your room Yuki-sama. You wouldn't want Kaname-sama to be worried."

Yuki looked toward the graying sky. The sun would rise in an hour or so. "I want to enjoy the fresh air before I retire to my room for the nigh- I mean day."

Aido took a couple of steps backward, giving her the space she obviously needed. It wasn't everyday your world was flipped upside down.



Aido silently watched Yuki as she pulled her legs towards her and rested her chin on her knees. She was staring out into the open sky with a vacant expression across her face. If she were thinking of something, it sure didn't look like it.

Seemingly out of nowhere, she broke into heavy silent sobs that shook her tiny body. She buried her face into her kneecaps and cried harder if it were possible. What was he to do? She wanted her space, but was he to go console her? Kaname-sama wouldn't be too happy to see her in her current condition. He visibly shuddered at the punch to the jaw he could receive.

Aido looked back toward the Day dorms where that boy Zero resided. It was no doubt that Yuki's agony stemmed from that fool.

The sky was getting lighter. It was almost time for sunrise.

Aido carefully approached Yuki, who had almost completely stopped sobbing. He crouched beside her.

"It's almost sunrise. I need to take you back Yuki-sama." He said softly as he offered his hand to the girl.

Yuki slowly lifted her head, wiping her face of her tears. "Okay," she said softly and took his offered hand.

Silently, they made their way back to the Moon dorm, with Aido leading. Yuki stopped in her tracks as she looked up at the dorm. One window stood out in particular. Kaname was staring right at her. His eyes were soft, as they usually were when they gazed upon her. But Yuki couldn't smile or blush for that matter. She was just caught in his eyes. His eyes were trying to say something…

"Yuki-sama…"

She broke her gaze with Kaname and looked toward Aido who held the door open for her. "Thank you," she smiled as she entered.

"Let me take you to your room." Aido offered.

She shook her head and looked at him. "Take me to Kaname-senpai."

Aido nodded and led her up the stairs and to his door. Then left, deciding they needed privacy.

Yuki lightly knocked on the door. She didn't hesitate… like she did at Zero's door.

"Come in, Yuki." Kaname answered from the other side of the door.

Yuki slowly opened the door and softly closed it behind her. Kaname was leaning against the wall by the heavily curtained window. Their eyes connected. His soft ones and her sad ones.

A long and rather uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

Her eyes seemed to fill with more sadness. "Zero… and I… I don't think we're friends anymore."

Kaname closed his eyes. That stupid boy was causing his beautiful Yuki to be sad again. He would have killed that boy long ago if he knew that Yuki wouldn't grieve over his corpse.

He looked at her, giving her a soft smile. "You don't have to worry about that. You've got me."

Yuki smiled genuinely as she wiped another tear from her eye. "I'm so glad I do… but I still feel so horrible."

Kaname crossed the room and took Yuki into his arms, running his hand through her hair. "You can cry if that will help you feel better."

She tightly grabbed the fabric of his shirt that rested below her hand, the sadness slowly seeping from her usually joyful eyes. "I've already cried over him. I don't have any more tears for him."

"Then I'll hold you for however long you like." Kaname whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair.

Yuki inhaled slowly, as Kaname ran his hand through her hair and the other up and down her back soothingly. Her stomach had instantly filled with butterflies. Kaname-senpai… He had always been so patient and gentle with her. He had always loved her for no apparent reason. He had an unconditional and undying love for her over the years. And to be honest, she loved him too. Their innocent fondness for one another had escalated and bloomed into a new relationship. They were now lovers… He deserved to be loved. Yuki had only told him of her love… but now… she needed to show it to him. She needed to give him her love. The love of a passionate lover. Yuki slowly exhaled, still ravishing in the tenderness of Kaname's arms.

"I'd like that," Yuki responded as she looked about the room while he held her. Her eyes landed on a small table close by. It had a couple of envelopes and a long sharp letter opener. "Do you know what I would like more?"

"No, what is it?"

Yuki took a step back from him and stared into his eyes, slowly reaching up to remove the hair that covered his eyes. His eyes… they were filled with something… they were filled with want… with a craving…

Her delicate fingers moved down to his neck, brushing the hair away. Her eyes were fixed on his neck, where she had recently bit him and drank greedily. Her hand slowly caressed his neck.

"Do you want blood?" He asked her softly.

"No," She lightly shook her head and looked into his eyes. "I want to make you happy. I want to fulfill your wants… your needs…"

He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "You already make me happy. You're all that I want and need in this world."

"I know," she said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips and withdrew before he could respond to her lips with his own.

She walked away from him and walked to the tiny table she had laid eyes on earlier. Her back was to him as she spoke.

"You're a vampire. You have wants. You have needs. Because of my needs, you let me have your blood."

Kaname stared at her through the darkness. "You shouldn't be ashamed. It's a basic need for a vampire."

"I know," Yuki answered as she turned to him, with the letter opener in her hands. She slowly ripped her nightgown down the center, just enough to expose her cleavage. "That's why I'm going to fulfill your want, your need… your craving. It's my duty to you as your faithful lover."

She slowly made a long thin cut down the center of her chest, the blood slowly running between her breasts. "I know you crave blood… my blood." She slowly stepped toward him and caressed his cheek. "And I want you to have it."

Yuki ran a single finger through the blood between her breasts, and brought the bloody finger to her lips. "Don't deny yourself of your wants, needs and cravings… Kaname-senpai."

She slowly took her bloody finger into her mouth, her eyes connected with his.

She could see it in his eyes.

He had a blood craving. A 10 year old blood craving that was due to be filled.



What do you think? Should I even bother continue? Please give me your honest opinions; just don't be mean about it. There's a difference between constructive criticism and flames. Please leave reviews, they are much appreciated.

Authoress ramble start

Whoo Hoo! First chapter done! This is my first attempt at a Vampire Knight fanfic. I stumbled across this manga and I couldn't stop reading it. It took me two days to go through it (research papers spoil everything). When I finished, I absolutely loved it. I craved more VK! But sadly there's not much out there on it (go figure, the internet lacks in something, lolz) and it comes out once a month… -- I had to write _something_! It just seems as if VK should have way more fics out there than it currently has. So I figured I would add one. I just adore the KanamexYuki pairing.

Oh, and on a happier note, **VK is now an anime that premiered yesterday, April 7, 2008!** I'm totally psyched! I just watched the first episode and it was so beautiful! I loved every moment, even though it was completely raw with no subtitles… shrugs I knew what was happening so it really didn't matter. But seriously, was that Seiren with _grey_ hair?! And HA! OMG, Kaname totally bitch slapped Aido! And wasn't it a little _too_ bright in the moon dorm? Oh, and the ending with doll/ballerina Yuki was creepy… go watch it!

Authoress ramble over

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Thrown Over the Edge

**Blood Craving**

**By ShimmerSweet**

**Chapter 2 – Thrown Over the Edge**

**!!-Note-!! **This chapter gets **descriptive.** Remember this is **rated M**. _**Kiddies, please turn away.**_

**Author Note: **Seriously, you all amaze me. I am truly flattered at the response I got from the first chapter. 26 reviews? I was seriously expecting 2, maybe 4 at best. 26 reviews blew me away. Not to mention all the hits and alerts put on this story too. I give all of you cyber hugs! Without further ado, chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

He silently watched as she slit her soft skin and her pure blood trickled between her breasts. The blood slowly trailed further and further down her body… slowly disappearing past the opening of her night gown.

The sight… the smell of her blood drove him crazy. He tightened his fist in an effort to prevent his hand from lunging for her breast. The soft supple breast that was covered in her blood. The things he would do…

But this behavior… it wasn't Yuki.

"Yuki, you're not yourself…" Kaname said softly, in an effort to hide the rising lust within him.

"_I'm not the "Yuki"… that Zero knows anymore, because… The vampire side of me… ate the other part."_

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise as her own words flashed through her mind. Were those not the words she just spoke to Zero?

She closed her eyes in quiet contemplation, a small smile gracing her lips. No, she was herself _now_. The human façade was broken and her memories were returning to her. She was no longer the Yuki everyone knew. She was the true Yuki. The vampire that only Kaname knew.

"You're wrong Kaname-senpai. I am myself." She said slowly but surely. "This is me. The true Yuki. The Yuki that Okaasama and Otousama gave their lives for… The true Yuki that only you were aware ever existed."

Surprisingly, Kaname couldn't think of anything to say. Probably because all of his thoughts and concentration and effort were put into staying in his place; keeping his tongue away from her spilt blood, his tongue was itching to lap at it.

It was a funny thing how much more aware of things she was. When she was 'human' she wouldn't have seen the evident struggle that Kaname had painted on his closed features. The evident struggle between morals and lust. But now that her pure blood had returned to her, she could see it all. The ever so slight and almost invisible beads of sweat on his brow. The way his jaw was set and how his hands were in tight fists by his sides. The way his breathing quickened ever so slightly. His body craved her, and he was doing all he could to restrain himself from his animalistic nature.

Yuki brushed her long locks off of her shoulders so that her neck was exposed to him. A small smile crossed her lips. He didn't have to be so restrained. They were lovers. He was allowed to have her.

"Please, Kaname-senpai…" Yuki said slowly and softly, her eyes connected with his. "Don't refuse such a lovely gift from your lover. I _want_ to be yours."

Kaname's hands slowly unclenched, "Are you positive?"

She ran her finger between her cleavage, blood on her finger tip as she beckoned him forward with the blood covered finger. "Completely."

Without another word Kaname closed the gap between them, her bloody finger in his mouth.

She was slightly surprised by his speed, but overcome with the pleasant feeling of his tongue gracing her finger. Before she could form another coherent thought, she was in his arms and placed softly on the bed. She was pinned below him, her breathing becoming quicker and more erratic with her building anticipation.

Their eyes were connected. His eyes filled with love and a thirst that only she could quench. Her eyes were pleading him to continue. He understood the message her eyes conveyed and decided to oblige her request.

Not wanting to waste her spilled blood, his tongue greedily and carefully lapped the skin between her breasts. The cut she had made already disappeared from her perfect flesh. When he reached the spot above her heart, he slowly suckled at the skin there, letting his teeth gently graze her flesh.

A soft moan came from her lips; her hands clenching the sheets beside her as her back arched, bringing her chest closer to his lips. Her body was set on fire and only Kaname's tongue seemed to douse the flames into an unremarkable pleasure.

"Please…" Yuki choked out, her face as red as a cherry. "Stop playing with me…"

A soft chuckle came from Kaname as he noticed the dazed look in her eyes. "I've just started and you're already impatient."

Yuki bit her lip as a small smile escaped. "I need to see more of you." Her hands released the sheets at her side and made quick work of the buttons on Kaname's shirt. He laughed at her impatience as he tossed the shirt on the floor.

Her hands crept around him and brought him closer, his head at her neck. "Drink. Please Kaname-senpai, I know of your thirst."

He slowly licked at her neck, feeling the blood beneath her skin pulse with every stroke of pleasure that ran through her veins. His teeth slowly grazed her skin, finding the perfect spot, then biting and slowly sucking.

A louder moan escaped her lips as he drank her pure blood. Her hand was cradling the back of his head, trying to pull him closer.

He didn't want to suck her dry, so he soon released her neck and started to place kisses along her neck.

"You can have more than that."

Kaname came up to meet her eyes "That's all I need…"then softly pressed his lips against hers for a quick and tender kiss.

Yuki rolled her eyes. The irritation in her eyes conflicted with the bright blush on her cheeks. "Even I know you need more than that."

A small smirk pulled at his lips. "You'll need your energy for what I'm planning on doing to you."

Yuki's entire face and chest deepened into a dark red. "O-oh…" she stammered quickly.

Pleased with her reaction, Kaname placed another lingering kiss on her lips and started to make his way down. He placed soft, fluttering butterfly kisses on her chin, neck, collar bone, the soft valley between her breasts. He could only smile as he heard her breathing quicken as he placed another lingering kiss between her breasts. He was prepared to throw her over the edge in pleasure.

He slowly brought his hand up to the rip in her nightgown, slowly ripping it open farther, all the way down to her navel. He pulled the soft fabric back from her breast, his hand softly teasing the soft and hardened nipple. Instead of a moan this time, Yuki gave an awkward groan as she bit her lip and bucked her hips forward.

Without mercy, he took the nipple into his mouth, his tongue briskly teasing it, earning another awkward groan from Yuki. His mouth slowly released the breast and made a trail of kisses to the neglected breast and repeated the process. Yuki was quivering below him, her skin covered in a light sweat as she panted. He smiled at her body's reaction as he caught her nipple between his lips, lightly squeezing. She was nothing but a bundle of nerves below him as her trembling hands clenched at his bare back.

"Kaname-senpai…" she panted heavily. She felt the need to say something, but didn't get much out.

He smiled to himself. He liked it when she said his name like that. If his previous actions had thrown her off the edge, the next would definitely plunge her into the depths of pleasure. He licked his lips in anticipation as he made another trail of kisses down her torso and to her navel.

He quickly ripped the rest of the nightgown open and stared at his current goal hidden behind her soft pink panties.

He adjusted himself so he was further down her body, her legs on either side of shoulders.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Yuki was able to stammer out.

Kaname placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh, then softly licked her flesh. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

If possible, Yuki's face was even redder now. She knew what he was going to do. "Y-you don't have to do that…"

"I know," he said as he placed another kiss on the opposite thigh. "I want to."

Yuki quickly sat up, lifting his chin to look at her from his current position between her legs. "I haven't done anything for you yet… I want to… pleasure you." Her face brightened as she looked away. "You're dominating this…"

He slowly rose to her face, cupping her chin so that she would look at him. "This is our first time. I want to pamper you. I want to pleasure you completely. That's my responsibility as your lover."

Her eyes slightly widened. "But I wanted to fulfill your wants and needs and—"

Kaname pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "This _is _what I want, need and crave. I live to protect and make you happy. Just let me do this, this time."

Yuki slowly nodded as Kaname laid her back down then took up his position between her thighs again. His kisses were getting closer and closer to her center, her thighs tensing around him with every inch he took. He was staring the soft pink fabric in the face as his fingers slowly made their way up her thigh. He smiled as he heard her quiet moans become more rapid and higher in pitch. His fingers slowly grasped the edges of her panties, his slow speed obviously tormenting her as she arched her back more and wriggled in anticipation below his fingers. He licked his lips hungrily as he prepared to remove the cotton barrier that separated his lips and her heated, slick center. His slow ministrations were killing her, but she would appreciate it later. He started to pull the panties down from her hips…

And a loud, crisp knock sounded on the door.

;)

Nothing like a cliffhanger, huh?

Who dares to interrupt such precious Kaname and Yuki time? We shall see in the next chapter of Blood Craving! (lolz, that sounded like the conclusion to some soap opera)

**Please leave a review.** Let me know what you think.


	3. Knock

**Blood Craving**

**By ShimmerSweet**

**Chapter 3 – Knock**

Kaname heard the knock, but decided to ignore it. He was so close… He continued to pull at the fabric.

But Yuki quickly knocked his hands away and scooted away from him as she wrapped her torn nightgown around herself, her hands quickly fumbling with the fabric. "Someone's here," she whispered as she covered up in an attempt at modesty. "I don't want them to see me barely dressed."

Kaname sighed and rolled up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He stared back at the girl with a soft smile. "We don't have to stop. I can send them away."

The knock sounded again. "Kaname-sama, Headmaster Kurosu is here to see you. He said it's important… Otherwise I wouldn't have interrupted… Sorry…" came Aido's hesitant voice that sounded quite embarrassed.

Yuki was past embarrassed and was mortified that Aido knew what they were doing. Did everyone in the dorm know? Did her adopted father know? Is that why he came? "My _'father'_ is waiting for _you_. What do we _do_? What do I _wear_? You have to go see him, he knows you're here." Yuki rambled nervously.

Kaname smiled at her, ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about it. I'll go see him and I'll have Seiren bring you some clothes." His finger pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "there's the bathroom."

Yuki quickly nodded and made a beeline into the bathroom. Kaname decided to slip on a fresh shirt from his closet, instead of putting back on his crumpled shirt at the foot of his bed. He opened the door to see a very silent Aido with a very prominent flush across his cheeks.

"He's waiting for you in the parlor, Kaname-sama," he said hurriedly, not making eye contact.

Kaname nodded. "Could you have Seiren bring Yuki some clothes."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Aido answered quickly and raced off to find Seiren.

Interrupting his intimate time with Yuki made Kaname not too happy, miffed, borderline livid, but he wouldn't let his displeasure show. He was more distinguished than that. Whatever the headmaster wanted had to be important. He usually didn't make trips to the Moon dorm in person. Kaname made his way to the parlor, where Kain waited, and opened the doors for him to enter, and slowly closed it upon his entry.

The headmaster was sitting on a small Victorian love seat with a bundle sitting on his other side. His expression was serious.

Kaname took a seat in the identical love seat across from the headmaster, a small coffee table between them.

Silence stretched across the room.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Kaname asked politely, settling into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Some very pressing matters," Kurosu Kaien started. "How about I start with the lighter topic? If you can call it that…"

"Yes?" Kaname pressed, not too happy that the headmaster didn't directly skip to the point.

"Yuki…" His attention focused on Kaname. "I know what happened. You awakened her…" He took the bundle, which was actually a duffle bag, from his side and placed it on the coffee table between them. "She'll be staying here I presume, at least until she adjusts to the changes. So, I brought some clothes over for her. There are a few night class uniforms in there too. I wouldn't want my little Yuki to get too far behind in her studies." He smiled lightly.

"I'll make sure she gets it." Kaname raised an eyebrow. "_This _was the pressing matter?"

"No," he shook his head slightly, his jaw set. "There are two very important occurrences happening around the school. One is endangering the school and its students and the other is just… a problem within itself."

Kaname's expression turned grim. "Concerning?"

"The first is the situation you have going on with Kuran Rido, of which you have mentioned nothing of it to me. Second is Zero, and a problem he is having…"



After slipping into the fresh clothing that Seiren provided and the shoes that Aido had given her earlier and brushing her tangled locks, Yuki decided to go downstairs to face the music. She didn't want Kaname to take all of the blame for their actions. As the expression goes, 'It takes two to tango.'

She stood at the foot of the stairs, peeking around the corner at the parlor door where Kain stood. He immediately saw her.

Deciding it was useless to continue the act, she sidled up next to Kain.

He threw a small smirk her way. "It shouldn't be too much longer Yuki-sama."

A light blush graced her cheeks. "He's not too mad at Kaname-senpai is he? I mean, we didn't get _too_ far…"

Kain scrunched his eyebrows together in question. "What are you—" then realization hit. "Oh…" his smirk turned into a lop-sided smile, a smile that can only be pulled off by a reserved badass like himself. "They're not talking about _that_. It's something totally different." He gave her another smirk that could almost be described as boyish. "You shouldn't be ashamed of _that_ at all. _It's_ quite natural and fun."

Yuki just about died on the inside, as the blush on her cheeks spread over her entire face. "O-oh, okay." She stammered as she quickly left his side and sat in a nearby chair. She thought her knees were going to give out from all the embarrassment that she apparently brought on herself.

Then Kain opened the parlor doors for Kaname and the headmaster.

"My little Yuki! Come give Daddy a hug!" Kaien called, arms wide open and a big cheesy grin on his face.

Yuki cast a nervous glance between Kaname and her adopted father, then decided to oblige the man.

"My you've grown!" he said too enthusiastically as he released her from the hug, then patted her on the head. "Your hair has grown too!"

"Thanks…" The blush was still on her cheeks, almost permanent at this point. "I guess…"

Kaien gently took her chin in his hand, still smiling. "Let me see these new fangs you've got. I'm just so curious!"

Yuki laughed nervously, showing her fangs.

Kaien dropped his hand from her chin and shrugged carelessly. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now. My little Yuki finally knows the truth." He ruffled her hair again, "I brought some clothes and some of your stuff over. You'll have to live with vampires in order to learn how to act like a vampire, right?" He jabbed his thumb at Kain, "he's got your bag."

Yuki looked from Kaname, to Kain and the bag he held, and back to her adopted father. "Thanks."

"Well, you be good." He said as he gave her another quick hug. "Daddy's gotta leave now."

Yuki nervously watched him walk out the door.

"Take her bag to her room." Kaname ordered Kain, who promptly nodded and left.

Yuki watched Kain leave then looked toward Kaname. "What was all that about? What did he want?"

Kaname smiled at her softly. "Nothing you have to worry about." He placed a light kiss on her lips. "How about you go upstairs and go to sleep? I have to attend to some matters."

Yuki looked up to him with a frown. "You're not coming?"

He smiled at her softly, "Go rest up for me."

Without another word, he left through the same door as the headmaster.

Yuki slowly made her way up the steps, passing a few vampires along the hallway. She didn't go to her room. She instead made her way to Kaname's room, gently closing the door behind her and slowly climbing into bed.

She lay on her side, staring at the door. She would wait for him to return. They had some business to finish.



It was the beginning of daybreak. The sun was just starting to fight off the darkness of the night. So Kaname decided to stick to the shadows as he made his way to the headmaster's office.

He entered the building, slowly opening the door to the office.

The headmaster sat with his usual smile, but he wasn't the only occupant of the room.

There was that dreaded hunter, Yagari Toga, leaning against the wall.

And beside him was the one Kaname wanted to crush with his bare hands, Kiryu Zero.



Hmm, I wonder what they're meeting for? The answer – next time!

There's something I really have to tell you guys… I'm sorry. I really am. I know this update is super late, and I'm really really sorry for that. I've been sick for almost two weeks now and I had finals all this week. That's why Blood Craving was put on the back burner. I was too sick to type. I had to spend what energy I did have on finals. Trust me, I would have rather been spitting out chapters of this fic, not studying the Scientific Revolution. I thank you for reading and leaving reviews and even for the PM's some of you sent me. I've read every one. I thank you for the support thus far, and I hope you continue to read this fic.

F.Y.I.

I update my profile with information when I take long absences. That's my way of not keeping you guys completely in the dark.

And if you would be so kind, please leave a review.


	4. Agreement

**Blood Craving**

**By ShimmerSweet**

**Chapter 4 – Agreement**

If looks could kill, Kaname would have fallen to the ground in a dead heap once he entered the room. Zero's glare was just that intense.

Kaname stared blankly at the boy Zero. He was always so emotional, like a teenage girl… "I propose we make this quick." He looked toward Zero. "We vampires don't particularly care for the sunlight."

As expected, this comment visibly agitated Zero. Kaname was pleased and took a seat in the chair before the headmaster's desk.

Kaien looked nervously between Zero and Kaname. "Yes, I'll do that." He looked toward Toga, who only nodded for him to continue.

"I've told you the gist of the situation." Kaien started. "You see, with Zero now on the hunter's list, they don't consider him human anymore. He's a vampire now, as you well know…"

Kaname gave a short nod, encouraging the flighty man to hurry up the process.

"He's still in his right frame of mind… but needs help staying that way." Kaien said.

Kaname looked at Zero, who still had a deadly glare set on his face. "So he needs _more_ blood from a pureblood."

Zero frowned at his words and looked away in disgust.

"Yes, and…" Kaien's eyes darted from Zero to Kaname. "He'll also be needing a room in the Moon dorm. He really can't continue to attend day classes in his condition."

Zero's face filled with red anger.

Kaname raised a delicate eyebrow. "It's your school, headmaster."

"Yes," Kaien nodded. "But all of the night students listen to you, and I'm worried about how they might treat Zero…"

"I don't need any protection!" Zero spat in anger.

"But you do need my blood." Kaname said, knowing that would drive another nail through the boy's ego.

Kaname's gaze left Zero and rested on the hunter. "And what does he make of this? Why is he even here?" Kaname asked Kaien.

Toga shifted on the wall, his eyes cutting over to Kaname. "I won't say anything. I was the one who informed them that Zero's name was on the list."

"Why would you do that?" Kaname asked. "What do you make of this situation… this arrangement?"

"Zero is my student. I'm only looking after his well being." Toga's eyes narrowed. "And _that's_ the only thing we could trade that would equal the effort you're putting in. Zero will complete his part."

Kaname nodded. His eyes met Zero's. "There's something I must add."

Zero's eyes narrowed, which to Kaname, meant continue. "You will leave Yuki alone. You have hurt her enough." Kaname's glare intensified. "The only pure blood you will be drinking will come from me. Her blood will not touch your lips."

"So, I guess everyone will keep quiet about this?" the headmaster offered.

The silence was just as good as a yes.

Kaname stood, his back to them as he grasped the door handle. "Zero, always remember why you're still here. Don't mistake my compliance to this situation as kindness. I'm anything but kind when it comes to you."

The door gave a soft click as it shut behind Kaname.

;)

Kaname slowly and quietly entered his room. The hardness in his eyes disappeared when he saw Yuki.

She was curled up under his blankets, soundly sleeping.

He merely sighed and stripped to his boxers, carefully climbing into the bed.

He gently pulled her to his chest, cradling her body to his. He smiled softly as he heard her soft snores. Who would have thought such a delicate girl would snore.

As he held her he couldn't help but feel protective. She was his as he was hers. Things would go happily for them. He would see to that. He would see to the death of Kuran Rido, so she would be forever safe from harm. If all went well, he would take care of that problem very soon... with the help of his new agreement with the Kiryu boy.

Kaname looked down as he heard the snoring come to a halt and felt delicate fingers trace circles on his bare chest. Her eyes were so soft and pure.

She gave him a soft smile. "You're back."

"Yes," he said gently as he pulled her closer to stroke her hair.

But then those same delicate fingers that had traced circles on his chest made their way south, down his abdomen and to his waist. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt delicate fingers pass the elastic barrier of his boxers.

"I thought we would finish…" Yuki started. Her eye lids seemed extremely heavy. "… what we started."

Kaname smiled slightly. Yuki was such a tease for being so young. Where did she learn these things? Her vampire transformation must have changed more than just her physical appearance…

Kaname looked into her foggy, heavy lidded eyes and sighed. He wanted to do it, but he didn't want her falling asleep on him.

"Yuki, you're tired." Kaname removed her hand from inside of his boxers. "Get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired, I – " Yuki was cut off by a big yawn that escaped her very lips. She suddenly blushed. "I guess you're right."

"I'll give you what you want when you wake." Kaname whispered softly into her ear.

Yuki smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Same."

;)

As the sun rose in the morning sky, Zero sat in his darkened room. He clenched the sheets tightly at his side, the Bloody Rose resting on his pillow. He was so angry. So angry at the situation. So angry at being dependent on Kuran Kaname. Angry at himself for ever getting bit by a vampire.

His eyes drifted to his pillow, the Bloody Rose glimmering in the dark. It was so tempting. So tempting to end it all here and now. It would be so easy to end his embarrassment and shame.

He picked up the gun, handling its weight in his hand.

He looked down the barrel, vaguely wondering which angle would be the least painful to his head. There were so many bloody options…

Zero lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, the gun resting by his hand. There were so many things to think about. He had to weigh the pros and cons… He would sleep on it.

When he woke, he would know which action to take.

;)

Whoa now, Zero. Is it really that bad?

Will our favorite couple get it on? And actually finish?

And what were they talking about at the meeting in the headmaster's office?

I guess we'll just have to find out in the chapters to come.

Sorry this chapter was a little short. I thought it would be best if I cut it here and there was nothing I could really add to this chapter to beef it up either…

Please leave a review. I love reviews. Good reviews are like golden candy kisses to this authoress.

xoxo


	5. Shot

**Blood Craving**

**By ShimmerSweet**

**Chapter 5 – Shot **

Yuki was happy when she woke in the firm arms of her lover, Kaname. He was still sleeping; the deep rhythmic breathing of his chest indicated such. She smiled into the bare skin of his chest, scooting closer to him. She loved the feel of his soft smooth skin, the skin that hugged his perfectly toned muscles.

Physically, he was a god. A flawless, impeccable, gorgeous god.

If she were to choose her favorite part of his flawless body, it would have to be his lips. They were so soft and gentle and possessed a magic that couldn't be mimicked.

Yuki could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she recalled the elegant caresses of his lips on her lips, her neck, her breasts… her thighs. She could still feel his lips on her thighs… and the memory caused the heat in her cheeks to travel to her lower abdomen.

A smirk crossed her lips. He made a promise before they fell asleep. He would give her what she wanted when _she _woke.

Yuki bit her lower lip. She had never been so, so… sex crazy before. She had never wanted it as badly as she did now. She mentally shrugged. She would blame it on her newly awakened vampire blood. Maybe she would ask about that later… but that wasn't her current goal.

Her goal was Kaname. He had something that she needed. Something that her body was begging for.

Yuki sat up, briefly taking note that the day was almost over. They had slept for the whole day? That meant it wasn't long before the start of night classes. She would get what she wanted before then.

She untangled Kaname's arms from her waist and pushed him from his side so he was on his back. His eyes slowly opened, still sleepy.

He propped himself up on his arms. "What's going on?"

A devilish smile crossed Yuki's lips. Within the blink of an eye she was gone from his side and straddling his hips. She pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her lacy, periwinkle colored bra. Her hands were instantly on his bare chest, rubbing her hands up and down his abdomen.

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise. He definitely didn't expect this the moment he woke up.

"You promised…" Yuki started as she tightened her thighs around his hips. She bit her lip. "I had to wait all night…"

"Yuki…" Kaname started, but was cut off by a deep kiss. She pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"You need this," she placed a kiss on the bend of his neck. "As much as I do," another kiss in the center of his chest. "So just relax…"

Kaname gave her a light smile. "Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked as he took notice to her actions. They were quite similar to the way he had started things the day before.

She immediately blushed. "Uh, um…" Her fingers latched onto the waist of his boxers. "I know the basics… I know enough." She settled, her eyes diverting from his.

"Says the virgin," he smiled. He sat up, taking her chin in his hand. Her eyes slowly connected with his. "Let me handle it this time. I know what I'm doing." He said before his lips connected with hers for a passionate kiss.

Yuki broke the kiss, embarrassment and a little bit of discomfort painted her face. "But – how will I ever, I mean, I need to make you – " She was cut off by another kiss.

"I'll let you practice on me later. After I show you how it's done." His lips traveled to her neck. "I want our first time to be very memorable and perfect."

Then his lips came crashing down on hers again. His hands rested at the arch of her bare back and slowly made their way toward her bottom. His fingers passing the barrier of clothing and firmly squeezing.

Yuki's eyes widened as she gave a tiny squeal. She hadn't been expecting that, but she began to relax again as his hand started to travel up her back again, this time unclasping the hooks of her bra.

She didn't know how he did it so fast, but her bra was removed from her chest and discarded to the floor.

Kaname shot her a small smirk. "That's better."

With one fluid gentle movement, Kaname had switched positions with Yuki. Her back was now acquainted with the sheets and he was over her, observing the details of her exposed skin.

"You're so beautiful, Yuki" Kaname whispered as his lips made their way around her neck, a tingle of pleasure shooting through her with every touch.

Yuki smiled at his words. "You're not so bad yourse – "

A crisp clear bang cut through the air.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock and Kaname drew back from her neck. His head automatically snapped toward the window and Yuki stared at him in horror.

"Kaname, what was that sound?" Yuki asked worriedly. "Was it…. ?"

Kaname nodded once and rose to his knees, removing the sheets from around them. "It was a gun shot."

The worry in Yuki's eyes were more prominent now. There was only one person who owned a gun on campus. She knew he wouldn't use it unless he knew there was sudden danger. He was in trouble. Yuki sat up, her eyes staring into Kaname's. Only one word left her mouth.

"Zero…"

;)

They had hastily thrown on their clothes, but Kaname had told Yuki to stay put while he checked things out. Yuki wasn't very happy about it and looked out at the darkened sky. She frowned deeply. Kaname was her lover, not her father.

Even though she and Zero were no longer friends that didn't mean that she wished him harm. The idea of him being severely hurt kept running through her mind and continually bothered her.

What had happened where he had to take a shot? That's if he took the shot. Someone else could have come onto the campus with a gun. But vampires didn't use guns. There was no need. Did that mean that someone else besides a vampire, maybe a hunter, came after Zero? But why would a hunter come after a hunter…? …Unless they knew he wasn't human anymore? It had to be some sort of threat, an attack maybe?

Yuki growled in frustration and plopped down on the couch in Kaname's room. She couldn't remember the last time she had thought so hard and so much and even so fast. It just wasn't in her to be some grand thinker. Maybe her awakened blood had caused her to become a little smarter? After all, she had this new sex drive that she didn't have before. She could only blush as she thought of how she had 'attacked' Kaname a few minutes ago. Maybe it was so strong because her blood had been locked away for ten years and was going through the changes it didn't get to experience during her puberty, or something?

Yuki vigorously shook her head. She didn't need to be thinking of such things at the moment. A gun had been fired and someone could be hurt. Zero could be hurt.

She needed fresh air.

Yuki left Kaname's room and treaded down the stairs and out of the dorm. She stood by the doors, taking a deep breath of the cool air and lightly running her hands up and down the crisp white fabric of her new uniform.

Where was Kaname? Would he be back soon?

Then there was another loud ring that cut through the cool air. A gun had been fired again.

Yuki's body had frozen in shock and her feet started toward the direction of the sound.

"I'm not supposed to let you leave from here Yuki-sama."

Yuki turned to see Ruka standing behind her. Had she been there the whole time?

"But if I can help—"

"What exactly would you do?" Ruka asked. Her demeanor seemed slightly saddened. "You don't know what you are capable of yet." Ruka looked away. "Besides, I would be in trouble if I let anything happen to you."

Yuki looked up at the darkened sky. The stars hadn't come out yet.

"Why does he think that I'm made of glass all of a sudden? When I was an ordinary human girl I didn't have any protection, at least any visible protection, not until I had agreed to be his… lover."

A shiver visibly passed through Ruka. Yuki hadn't seen the girl's reaction since she was still gazing at the sky. Something seemed to click in Yuki's mind. She looked towards Ruka, her eyes locked on the other girl's face.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about Ruka? Would you tell me?" Yuki asked quietly.

Ruka observed Yuki. Silently looking for something that made Yuki better than herself. There was nothing physical about Yuki that was better than her, at least she thought so… A sad smile graced her lips.

"I'm not so sure I should be telling you if Kaname-sama didn't." Ruka closed her eyes in thought, her arms folded across her chest. "But I don't see the harm in telling you either…"

;)

Well, that concludes another chapter. I hope you like it.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Remember, reviews are lovely treats to this authoress. I really really like 'em.

Peace.


	6. Naivety of Youth

**Blood Craving**

**By ShimmerSweet**

**Chapter 6 – Naivety of Youth**

_Author Note: I made this chapter a little longer to help make up for my long absence. Details at the end of the chapter. ^_^_

* * *

When Kaname, along with Aido, Kain, and Seiren arrived at the scene, they observed a standoff.

Zero was pointing his gun at a black cloaked stranger. The stranger stood very still, its gaze on the soft smoke rising from the barrel of Zero's gun.

The cloaked figure was gripping its left arm. Blood was slowly trickling down. It had been shot.

In a slow awkward motion, the figure turned its head to Kaname's group. Its eyes flashed red. It went to take a step toward Kaname.

"I told you not to move!" Zero yelled. "The next bullet you take will be fatal if you don't listen!"

Kaname looked from the cloaked figure to Zero. "What is going on here?"

Zero's eyes and gun were still locked on the intruder. "It's nothing I can't handle." Zero tightly clenched his teeth. "Leave."

Kaname had the urge to simply roll his eyes, but he was above such a simple gesture. The stranger, who was obviously a vampire, with the glowing red eyes, caught his attention.

"Kuran… Kaname…." The masculine voice spoke, in a slow and raspy voice. "It's quite simple really."

His words caught the undivided attention of all present.

Kaname narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Speak."

The cloaked vampire let out a sinister laugh, his eyes turning into a darker scarlet, and his fangs glistening beneath his smirking lip. "I was thirsty."

;)

Ruka slowly opened her eyes and Yuki desperately tried to read them. If there was something going on, then she should know. "What is it?"

Ruka opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut. Her nostrils flared as she frowned.

Yuki was uneasy at Ruka's reaction. "What is it?" She repeated the question, with a new meaning.

The soft wind drifted the scent under Yuki's nose. She recognized what it was, but not who it belonged to. Yuki's lips slowly parted to form two small words. "It's blood…"

The scent had both assaulted and cajoled Yuki. Her nostrils flared, her fingers twitched, her body stiffened, her feet begged to move toward the scent. Yuki's salivating tongue flicked out to wet her lips in anticipation, her fangs were ready to bite, but Yuki wasn't.

Yuki instantly grabbed her head in fear, slightly hunching over. "What… what's happening… to me?"

Ruka slowly observed the girl. Her body language read her need to devour and feed. The look in her eyes… the girl was scared, she didn't know what her body was telling her.

"Your body wants the blood. You want to feed," Ruka said. "You crave the blood that you smell."

"So," Yuki said, peeking out of the corner of her eyes to catch a glimpse of Ruka. "This… is a… blood craving?" Yuki quickly shut her eyes in an effort to concentrate.

"Yes, you could call it that," Ruka replied, still observing the girl.

"What do I do to stop it?" Yuki asked, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

Ruka shrugged. "Nothing, really. We all deal with it, but not as outwardly as you, since you're a new vampire and not used to it." Ruka dug in her pocket and pulled out three pills. She walked over to Yuki and gently took her chin. "Swallow these; it helps us through our difficult times." Yuki slowly opened her teary eyes, the craving was proving to be quite a challenge for her.

Ruka pushed the pills past Yuki's slightly parted lips, and then brushed her hands on her skirt. She could tell that taking care of this girl was going to prove to be a chore, but Kaname-sama would get whatever he wanted from Ruka, no matter what he asked.

Yuki slowly chewed the pills, her saliva quickly beginning the digestion of the pills. With a single gulp, the pills were gone from her mouth and she could almost instantly feel a change in her demeanor. She still felt all of the sensations she had before, but they were subdued. They were bearable, not overwhelming as they once had been.

Yuki removed her hands from her head and looked toward Ruka. "Thanks, that did help."

Ruka gave a single nod.

A brief silence passed through them as they continued to wait. Another disruption filtered through the air. A vocal disruption. A scream. A gut curdling scream.

It had come from the opposite direction of the gun shots and blood. The scream was near the day dorms.

Yuki's eyes widened in fear. "What's going on?"

Then the smell of blood came from the same direction, followed by an identical scream.

Yuki's senses tingled at the smell of more fresh blood. "Ruka…"

Ruka was stiff, as she stared off into the distance. Yuki's eyes followed the trail.

It was a group of four level E vampires, feasting on a couple of female students.

"Go inside, we'll take care of this," Ruka said.

Out of thin air appeared a couple of the night class students, which Yuki didn't recognize. Instantly, they raced off to take care of the level E vampires.

Yuki would have listened to Ruka's orders and gone inside. She would have. In fact she had every intention to. But Yuki had caught sight of an additional level E vampire out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting far off from the rest of the pack, and was clutching an unconscious girl in his arms.

Yuki's heart had sped up and was going triple time. She held a hand to her chest, her fingers lightly grazing the necklace she wore. Her breaths became slightly shallow as surprise ran through her. The girl… The unconscious girl… it was her best friend and former roommate, Sayori.

And the vampire that clutched her viciously licked his lips. He devilishly licked Sayori's exposed neck, right across a visible vein. Throughout his teasing gestures, his demented scarlet eyes were locked on Yuki, his gaze penetrating her very being.

He threw Sayori over his shoulder and in a taunting manner gestured for Yuki to follow him.

He turned and disappeared into the woods.

;)

"You're thirsty? That's why you're here?" Aido asked blatantly.

Zero rolled his eyes. Isn't that what he just said? Vampires were such idiots… Zero knew all about thirst, in fact he was extremely parched at the moment, but you didn't see him complaining about it.

"Indeed I am," the cloaked vampire stated. "And who could pick a better place to come have a drink? A school filled with young warm-blooded human adolescents." The figure shrugged. "In fact, I don't see why any of you do not feed to your fill."

"This school ground is protected by me. You know my name, so you should know the circumstances that we live by while we are here." Kaname said, his eyes slightly narrowing. "I can tell you are not a Level E vampire. You have common knowledge and seem dignified. What is the true reason you are here."

"Oh, the naivety of youth…" The figure spoke as he shook his head.

Instantly Seiren was beside Kaname. Aido and Kain were ready to attack. Zero kept his gun pointed at the cloaked vampire.

Five pairs of glowing red eyes were watching.

"Why didn't we detect you until now?" Aido yelled.

"With age comes experience." The cloaked figured stated. He slowly lifted his hands up and lowered his hood. The man had a pale, almost milky complexion. He was handsome, but his age showed in his salt and pepper colored short hair and the wrinkles around his eyes.

Kaname didn't recognize him. But what he did recognize was the scent of blood that wafted into the clearing. It was coming from all directions, but primarily from the day dorms.

"What is going on," Kaname asked, venom leaking into his tone.

The graying vampire lifted the bloody hand that had clenched his gunshot wound to his mouth, slowly savoring his own blood. "If I told you, it would spoil everything…." He licked another trail of blood from his finger. "But I can tell you, Kuran Rido sends his regards."

At the sound of Rido's name, Kaname's jaw clenched in anger, but worry settled in the center of his being. Only one word escaped his clenched jaw.

"Yuki…"

;)

Yuki reacted before she could actually think about the dangers of her actions. Her safety didn't concern her. She just knew she had to get to Yori. She was the first priority. That's why she ignored the twigs that scraped her legs and the branches that pulled at her clothes and hair. Yori was in severe danger and needed help now. Yuki just didn't quite know how she would help…

But she wasn't prepared for what she saw when she entered a small clearing.

Yori was slumped against a thick tree – covered in her own blood.

And Yuki wasn't prepared for her own reaction.

The sorrow and desperation she once felt for her friend had dissipated and was replaced with a thirst, a craving to drink blood – Yori's blood.

And the fact terrified her. She felt disgusted by herself. Truly sick to her stomach that she would want to drink her best friend's blood.

Her knees wobbled and hit the ground as she clenched her head, desperately shaking it in an effort to rid herself of the horrible thoughts.

She was supposed to help her friend, not suck her dry!

What she wouldn't do for a few more blood tablets…

"Yuki…"

Yori was calling her. Yuki looked at her battered friend through her fingers. Yori's eyes were barely open and she was bleeding everywhere… Her voice was so weak as she tried to stretch her arm towards Yuki.

"Run… or he'll get you too…." Yori barely managed to whisper thru her raspy voice.

Yuki's eyes pooled with tears. Her friend was so concerned with Yuki's safety, when she should be worried about her own safety. And here was Yuki, looking at Yori as if she were dinner. Yuki's tears spilled over as she took a deep breath and crawled toward her friend.

"Yori…" she cried. "You'll be okay. I just have to get you out of here."

Yori slowly shook her head. "No. He wants you… Run." Her head rolled against the tree and her eyes closed.

Yuki panicked.

"Yori? Yori! Wake up Yori!"

When she inhaled deeply the blood craving hit her all over again, like a ton of bricks. But she _had _to put that aside. Her best friend was _dying_!

Yuki clenched her friend's shoulders as she shook the unconscious girl. She even smacked her paling cheeks in an effort to wake her up. All the while, Yuki's throat was clenching and burning in a burning thirst. She could feel her mouth salivating. The scent burned her nostrils with the temping spicy sweetness that was guaranteed with just a single lick. Yuki was confused and frustrated. Her mind thought one thing while her body did another.

"She's not dead…"

Yuki's head snapped to look behind her. It was the vampire that took Yori into the woods. It was the vampire that was responsible for Yori's injuries.

"… Yet…" He finished with a smirk on his lips. "Come with me now and we'll leave her here for someone to find her. Refuse and I kill her now by decapitation and force you to roll around in her blood."

Yuki rose to her feet, still aware of the effects the blood was having on her body, but quite furious at this intruder. She had no idea what was going on or what she would do. Yuki couldn't fight with her bare fists. At least not against an experienced Vampire (that had looked exactly like a Level E, but Level E vampires didn't comprehend, they just reacted). She hadn't even been a vampire for a week yet. All she knew about her new form was a heightened libido, long hair, and an awful burning blood craving. None of those things would help her fight him. Maybe she could distract him until someone else arrived?

"Five."

What? Why was he counting?

"Four."

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Three – make a decision or I'll kill your friend then take you by force."

Yuki's eyes widened in horror. It looked like she didn't have enough time to even attempt to distract him and stall for time.

"Two."

She clenched her fists and continued to push the burning sensation in her mouth away. She knew what she had to do.

"One."

She had to fight. She just wasn't quite sure as to how. She grabbed a sturdy stick that was by her feet and stood in her battle stance, just as if she had been holding Artemis. She had to fight. Or at least try.

He licked his lips and smirked, showing his sparkling fangs.

"This is going to be fun." He yelled as he lunged toward her, claws extended ready to slash her across her neck. The fountain of blood that would spout from the neck was always an appetizing sight to witness. But he would just rip her up a bit. He couldn't bring her back to Kuran Rido dead.

;)

* * *

Well, that concludes another chapter. I hope you like it. . Man, I was starting to get confused between typing "Yori" and "Yuki's" names… With a one letter difference it was so easy to screw it up…

Sorry for the extra looonnnggg wait. 8 *sigh* I had surgery and when I was finally well enough to comprehend words, yet alone write a fic, I totally forgot all the details of the fic and where it was going. So I had to revamp my shit and I think I'm pretty good to go. For now. So yeah, I'm off to sleep so I can work tomorrow. I swear! If I'm not working I'm in school all day and if I'm not in school I'm at work. *pulls hair and goes into a whine fest* There are no more free _days_! Only free _minutes_ and free _hours_! *deep frustrated sigh* . I'm so tired and sore….

Thanks for sticking around and being patient with me. I appreciate all of you and all of the reviews you left, even the polite verbal nudges I received from some of you to get me to update. Lol, well, here it is!

Peace.


End file.
